Electronic devices are under development as multimedia devices for providing various services such as voice and video call functions, information input and output functions, and data transmission and reception.
If a video is captured by using a camera equipped in the electronic device, a user can edit the video after completing the video capture.
As described above, the video captured in the electronic device is edited after the capture is complete. Since it takes a long time to edit the video, the user of the electronic device experiences an inconvenience.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.